Light Of The Sun
by KMN-91
Summary: REWRITE! Love is blind; not caring if you have a white skin, dark skin, smooth scales or even a soft fur covering you and in cold country like Skyrim, it isn't a wonder how someone would care for Khajiit. F!Dragonborn/Ri'saad Oneshot (F!DarkElf/M!Khajiit)


**Question: Was anyone else a little put down when ya found out that ya couldn't get married to Khajiit? I was and I also was a pit put down how little options ya had with Orcs and Argonians too.**

**Sure you're in Skyrim where there are more Nords than other races, but still.**

**NOTICE! This is a rewrite with some gigantic changes in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and If I actually owned the game I would have put waaayy more marriage options with different race's (No offence to the people who put their time to make that awesome game ^^)**

******PS. Sorry that my writing sucks a pit ^^' I'm not the best when it come's to writing english ;P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**WARNING! Contains some minor spoilers, mentions of minor suggestive themes and light nudity, so be warned ^^**_

* * *

LIGHT OF THE SUN

* * *

_Cold weather was normal in Skyrim._

_Even more on The Pale where the wind was freezing and the sun's warmth didn't seem to reach anyone._

_Even without giving the people any warmth, the sun dutifully made its way to the sky and let its rays touch the snow-covered lands, rousing up the people still sleeping under warm blankets and furs._

* * *

First thing he felt when his mind came back from the land of dreams was coolness of the air around him.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Ri'saad was greeted by a cold breeze of wind that hit his face through the open flap of his tent.

He growled lowly under his breath with irritation from disturbance the wind had brought to his peaceful dreaming, before sighing quietly and letting his head fall back to the soft pillow , smiling fondly as he felt his meager bed swift next to him.

Looking at his side his features filled with warmth when a familiar mob of white hair tickled his sensitive nose. He turned to his side, pulling the slumbering figure closer to him before pulling the layers of fur more tightly around them.

He let his eyes close as his face rested on the crook of her neck; his nose taking a deep breath of the sweet scent she emitted before nuzzling her soft hair. She mewled appreciatively, turning around in her sleep, and moved closer to his warm fur covered chest, letting her fingers and face sleepily sink into the graying fur; making him let out a low purr from his chest.

He loved when her fingers ran through his fur like that.

He had in his mind to return back to the content sleep he had, but the muffled noises from their small camp signaled that others were already woken. They seemed to try not to disturb them as they busied themselves, giving them a little more sleep and he was thankful for it.

The woman in his arms hadn't been able to sleep well for the past weeks and the trade hadn't been flowing well either to his caravans. This was something he had gotten used to over the years of mistrust from Nords, but she still hadn't. She hated how his people were treated and would from time to time engage a verbal spat with some of his more racist clients and blame herself when the mentioned person left without buying or selling anything to them.

These events had brought her more distress then she needed in her condition which, in return, had brought him more worry then he needed; making his own sleep suffer.

But now those stressful thoughts were a faraway thing.

Smiling to himself, he let his hand wander down to her body, feeling her curves and purring while doing this, before stopping over the small, round bump on her belly.

He rubbed it lightly, smile forming on his lips when he felt the small fluttering movement under his furry pawn.

The little one was stirring up with them.

It was one of the happiest days of his life when the healer informed him of her pregnancy, but even more happier was the day when he first had felt the small movement of their unborn child. He had almost wept and the joy her face held on that moment had brought even more happiness to him.

After that day his hand were almost inseparable from her belly where his child laid crowing.

He smiled contently to the memory while he caressed the bump on her belly. To his delight she sighed appreciatingly in her sleep, before they turned into giggles from the tickling feeling of his whiskers when he rubbed his furry face against hers. He chuckled a pit himself to her reaction, before rising up and starting to get dressed.

While he was pulling his travelling boots on, lazing the strings on them, his mind started to wonder how he could be lucky from getting woman as beautiful and caring as she on his marriage bed and his face started to hold a look of content when his mind started to wander to the memories he led of her.

He remembered well how they had met.

His caravan had taken their customary campsite outskirt of Whiterun for their small camp. While his caravan had busied themselves with putting up the tents and building a fire pit, he had been sitting cross-legged on the mouth of his tent, waiting for locals and passing travelers to come and trade with him while his companions had been setting up their tents, when small shadow had descended upon him.

When he had lifted his head to look on the man he had waited, he was surprised.

Instead of some distrustful local or wandering traveler, his eyes had set on something that made his heart leap in his chest.

She was standing in front of him, smiling kindly to him while clutching a small backpack on her shoulder and  
he had looked at her; taking in her appearance.

She was a pale, ash-skinned Dunmer woman with a beautiful snow-white hair and eyes. She was young, mature woman with petite and customary narrow - but surprisingly soft - face, and body, typical features of her race, with every Dunmer heritage well showing in her.

He had felt his heart beat quickly from the sight of her and it's tempo had increased from her genuine smile that radiated more warmth than the Elsweyrs sun.

From the clothes she wore - the baggy pants and shirt with the shabby old cloak around her shoulders - he had guessed her to be a passing traveler; maybe a pilgrim heading toward the Shrine Of Azura, but he knew better than ask about here she was headed.

He just hoped she wouldn't leave soon.

What surprised him most was that unlike most people of her race or people in general at Skyrim, she spoke with sincere kindness toward him and his comrades; no veiled deception or mistrust in her warm eyes. That, if nothing, was beauty in his eyes.

Their paths met from time to time after that; they shared a long talks that had led to invitation to join him and his caravan for dinner which she had gladly accepted. She seemed to enjoy their company and ready to hear about their travels and culture with excitement and curiosity; sharing some of her own tales with theirs till the sun had set.

He relished the way her eyes seemed to sparkle in the firelight and her mouth would open with awe when he resided some of their journeys in other lands or spoke of the beauty of his home to her; his heart fluttering warmly.

It took him a year to accomplish, but one night while they were camping outside Whiterun he managed to get her alone with him and bring her to a small bond covered in thin veil of steam while the small fireflies danced around, making it perfect for him.

While she looked around with wonder, he had gone down on one knee, taking a hold of her hands as he did so, and he found the courage to confessed how she was his bright light; sun in his cold thoughts and how the memory of her radiant smile would keep him warm in the most coldest days.

He had enjoyed the blush that adored her face after his sweet words. What he even more adored was how she kneeled before him and gave him a chaste kiss and he shared it with her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his warmth as the fireflies kept dancing around them.

That day he had sworn to himself to never let her go.

And he never had... and he would be damned if he did.

He pulled the shirt over his head and turned to watch the little beauty on his bed, smiling contently from the way she looked; how the rays of sun just made her perfect hair look like a stainless silver under its light. His fingers moved to touch those wonderful lock of hers and trail their way to her head and from there to her face, caressing the soft curve of her cheek and to his delight, those lovely eyes of hers fluttered open from his touch.

His heart melted from the way her blurry eyes seemed to recognize him and how they held so much love. Her hand moved from under the fur to hold the hand cupping her face, stroking the soft fur with gentleness.

"Good morning." Her soft voice held some sleepiness in it and it made him frown slightly.

"Did you sleep at all?" He asked with slight concern in his voice and didn't like the way she was yawning, clearly tired. He had hoped, that she would have gotten better sleep. He opened his mouth and was about ask if she wished to sleep more, when she turned to him with smile painted on her lips.

"Some part of the night."She said while shaping her stomach with content look," little one was just very lively last night." This made him chuckle a pit.

She looked up to him.

"Can't we stay in bed?" She mumbled, wrapping her hands around his chest and burying her face in his thick fur,"you and I could spend the day snuggling."

"You know I can't, Dearheart." He chuckled, tucking some of her hair behind her pointy ear.

"'was worth to try." Her answer was muffled into his waist.

She lifted her face from his fur to look up to him.

"Could you get me some food then?" She asked, pushing her lower lip out and giving him a cute, pleading look that could melt anyone.

After one sweet kiss on her forehead, he stood up - leaving her snuggled into her warm cocoon - and moved away from the bed, opening the loose flap only to be blinded by the bright light of sun that greeted him.

When his eyes adjusted, the snowy landscape greeted him and his eyes travelled over the snow-covered trees and clear sky, where the sun greeted him too, but its warmth didn't.

They were currently camping outside the Dawnstar and in two days their road would take them back to Windhelm which he was grateful for the cold was something he and other Khajiits might have been able to fight against but the petite beauty in his bed couldn't.

He gave a nod to the caravan guard, dark furred Khajiit Khayla, who was sitting near the fire sharpening her weapons and the female Khajiit Atahbah who too held dark-colored fur was stirring the pot filled with stew made from the leftovers of last night while the last person of their caravan, grey-furred male Khajiit Ma'randru-jo, was gutting a fish for Arahbah to put in the pot.

The aroma of their breakfast assaulted his nose with its good smell and brought water to his tongue.

Atahbah gave him a respectful nod when she noticed him, before taking some of the stew and offering him the steaming plate of food, knowing all too well who he would give it to.

He took the offered food with a nod and received another from her in exchange, before he moved and pushed the flap of his tent open before stepping inside.

There he saw the love of his life sitting now mostly awake, furs pooled around her and revealing more of her lovely shapes.

He chuckled a pit for that, giving her an understanding smile and offering her the steaming plate.

She took the plate with smile of gratitude and started to eat, while he moved to sit behind her, moving his hands around her shapes before resting them on the baby-bump on her stomach, his head resting on her narrow shoulder, rubbing it against her lightly and making her giggle from it.

Seeing her bare like this and feeling his child moving inside her made him remember the night of wild and wanton passion when the seed of their child had been created.

He brushed some of her hair away; fond smile on his face as he remembered the day of their wedding.

After two years of having her traveling with them and sleeping beside her, he had asked her hands in matrimony which she had accepted with bright smile; ending to giggle and laugh all night as he had scooped her up and twirled her around the camp while others had been clapping and congratulated them.

After that night, they had backed their camp and headed toward Riften.

When they had reached Riften, his first task was to find priest Maramal who tended the chapel in there and ask him to perform a small ceremony between them. He had bribed the guards to let him and his comrades in the city during the evening when the light was scarce and there were lesser people out in the streets. It had taken some pretty coins to sway their heads, but the look on his soon-to-be-brides face when they walked into the temple had convinced him that it had been worth every penny.

When they were inside, they were led to different rooms to change. He had been rather quick; brushing his fur with care and dressing into dark - and surprisingly fancy - clothes he had been able to haggle from some passing merchant coming from Solitute that accented his greyish fur. He had been waiting with the priest, adjusting his cuffs, when she had walked in; his breath hitching from the sight of her.

She had looked radiant as bride should on their wedding day.

Her hair had been let to stay free while a thin translucent veil had been placed over it, covering the top half of her face, and her simple white dress with silver trimmings and adornments on it while the finishing touch to her radiating beauty had been the flowers she had held; their pure white - almost shining - color bringing up the decorations of her gown.

She had looked like a divine goddess that day.

For the whole ceremony he hadn't been able to look away from her: marveling how such a creature could bind themselves to someone so meager like him and, to his delight, she had been blushing from the attention he had given her.

Both of them had glowed with happiness when they shared their first kiss as a husband and wife - her soft lips tasting like a honeyed wine while his had that sandy taste of Elsweyr brew - while their friends and family cheered for their union.

At the dark night like thieves they had gone to the chapel and in front of the Mara, Goddess Of Love, he had taken the young Dunmer as his wedded wife.

It had been one of the happiest moments of his entire life.

The priest had given them the bands of matrimony, but in their small camp he had offered her ring of his mother. It was nothing grand, only a small bad made from bronze mined from the mountains of his homeland and he couldn't help but smile when she shed tears from the sight of it like that small ring was the most precious thing in world.

In the camp they had celebrated their union with the caravan by dancing, singing, eating and drinking with others before the two of them had joined in bed as a husband and wife while the rest of their family celebrated their union right outside their tent, drinking and dancing the night away while they found their own celebration in each other's arms.

His thoughts were interrupted, when he felt small hand against his own.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head from her shoulder to be greeted by her smiling face, before her eyes fell over his hand on her belly, where her hand had rested over hers and his eyes fell on it too.

He couldn't wait to see what their child born from their love would look like. Would it be he or she? Would their child possess his thick fur and her beautiful blue eyes? He couldn't wait till he heard the cries of newborn and she couldn't either.

"He's getting more restless." Her soft murmur made his ears perk and he rubbed the bump, liking the feel of his child moving under his palm.

"Maybe _she_ just like's to take a part of our moment." She rolled her eyes to him. This was something they had been arguing about, because he was sure their little one would be girl and she was sure they were going to get boy.

"_He's_ just a daddy's boy." She spoke emphasizing word 'he' that made him chuckle at her sassy tone," and he has the beast's stamina... just like his daddy." She remarked coyly, batting her eyelashes innocently.

This made him growl playfully at her and move to give her neck a playful lick that made her squeak before she started to giggle from the ticklish feeling of his whiskers against her neck.

After giggling and squirming her heart content, she leaned forward, taking his face in between her hands, and gave him a small peck on the nose; nuzzling her nose against his fondly and making him purr, before reaching toward a shirt laying on the dirt next to their makeshift bed.

He helped to pull it over her head seeing that stretching was becoming a chore for her. After pulling the shirt down he looked at her for a while, enjoying the look of her round belly under the loose clothing, before he moved up from the bed and helped her up too. She wobbled a little on her feet's, taking some of her support from him while he dressed her with one of those long fur cloaks he had brought from some hunters.

She moved past him, leaving him to watch her retreating back with fond smile, before she turned toward him and, with content smile on her lips, offered her hand to him and it made his heart drum in his chest.

His large hand joined together with her smaller one and they left the comfort and warmth of their tent, both of them coming out to the cold morning. The sun waited them there, greeting them and it made the woman holding his arms press herself against him. He gladly wrapped his strong arms around her, while both of them watched the morning sun with content smiles on their faces.

To have someone like her in his life as his wife and a mother of his child…

...it was like a dream come true.

* * *

_Even when the bright sun didn't warm the people, their loved one's did it for the bright light of the sky, giving them all the warmth they would ever need._

* * *

**This fick is a gift to a dear friend of mine ^^**

**Hopefully you enjoyed what I wrote, BabyGirl ;D**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully someone enjoyed what they read ^^ You're welcomed to leave a review, a comment or a request; put the story in your favorites and/or place on alert if you like it, cause those are the 'thingies' that keeps the writer's spirit and mood high ^^**


End file.
